In some household appliances, for instance in a refrigerator, a dispensing system for a beverage may be integrated. An outlet for cooled beverage, commonly water, may be provided in a door of a refrigerator. The cooled beverage may be provided at a temperature which is lower than an average water temperature in domestic water pipes. It may be desirable to provide the beverage at a specific temperature.
US2009/0159611 discloses a dispensing system and method for dispensing a temperature controlled fluid in a refrigerator. The system includes a first fluid storage tank for holding the fluid at one temperature, e.g. at 10 degrees Celsius, and a second fluid storage tank for holding the fluid at another temperature, e.g. at 100 degrees Celsius. The first and second fluid storage tanks may be disposed with in a door of the refrigerator. A dispenser outlet is fluidly connected to the first and second fluid storage tanks by at least one fluid line. A proportioning device is disposed along the at least one fluid line between the dispenser outlet and the first and second fluid storage tanks to proportion the fluid delivered from the first and second fluid storage tanks to the dispenser outlet. The proportioning device allows for the selection of a specific temperature for the fluid to be dispensed through the dispenser outlet and delivers the fluid at the selected specific temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,370,491 discloses a fluid storage tank secured to a wall surface of a refrigerator. Incoming water to the fluid storage tank, at about 70 degrees Fahrenheit, is mixed with cold water, at about 37 degrees Fahrenheit, in the fluid storage tank. Thus, water dispensed from the tank may have a temperature of about 50 degrees Fahrenheit.
In connection with a dispensing system for a beverage in a household appliance, there exists a need for a simple and efficient way of providing the beverage at a selectable temperature from an outlet of the dispensing system.